


Christmas, Sweaters, and Snowflakes

by Dark_Angel23



Series: 25 Days of Christmas- Prompt Challenge [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Challenges, Christmas, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, M/M, snowflakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel23/pseuds/Dark_Angel23
Summary: 25 day Christmas Prompt Challenge- Day 1Snowflakes.“It’s Christmas Day!” Arthur repeated.“Right, congratulations.” Merlin mumbled, turning back over and pulling his blanket over his head.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: 25 Days of Christmas- Prompt Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039365
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Christmas, Sweaters, and Snowflakes

Day 1- Snowflake

“Merlin! Get up! It’s Christmas day!”

  
The man in question groaned, turning over and opening his eyes. Through the bright light streaming through the window, he saw the silhouette of a person standing over him.

He blinked a few times, and the figure came into focus. Blond hair, blue eyes, a grin that was way too excited for this time of the morning, whatever it was.

“What?” He asked blearily.

“It’s Christmas Day!” Arthur repeated.

“Right, congratulations.” Merlin mumbled, turning back over and pulling his blanket over his head.

“Oh for God’s sake,” Arthur groaned, but finally figuring that this was a lost cause, he turned and left.

It took Merlin another fifteen minutes to form a coherent thought. The first one that shot through his mind was an indistinct one, of today being Christmas.

“Holy crap, it’s Christmas!” He exclaimed to no one in particular, shooting up. Half the blanket slid off him and onto the floor, but he didn’t pay any attention to it.  
That is, until the rest of it slid off too, and bitingly cold air assaulted his body, which was covered in only a thin nightshirt.

“Bloody Hell,” He cursed, picking a jacket from a nearby chair and pulling it on. Once he was feeling a little warm again, at least enough for his muscles to work, he made his way downstairs, where Arthur was sitting on a couch, drinking a mug of coffee and perusing the newspaper.

He glanced up at him. “Ah! You’re awake. And about time too.”

Merlin made a face at him, which Arthur ignored. He was about to call out to him, when he noticed the tree in the corner of the living room.

Or more specifically, what was under it.

“Presents!” Merlin exclaimed, trying to not sound as excited as he felt. “I wonder what Morgana’s got me this year.” He said, walking to Arthur and sinking on the couch beside him.

“Seeing that she’s in Australia, it’s probably a live tarantula.” Arthur took another sip of his coffee, not looking up.  
M

erlin frowned at his pessimism, but said nothing. Knowing Morgana, it probably was a live tarantula.

“So,” Merlin started, gesturing vaguely towards the tree, “Do you want to open the presents?”

Arthur gave a noncommittal sound, his eyes still scanning the paper. Merlin huffed and got up, making his way towards the tree and plopping down beside it, all the while gazing at Arthur intently.

After 2 minutes, He could not take it anymore. “Could you not?” He asked, mock irritation in his voice.

“What are you talking about?” Merlin did not even try to suppress the amusement in his voice.

After another minute, Arthur threw the paper beside him, and got up and stalked towards him, settling within an inch of Merlin. His body jostled his, Merlin shoved back, playfully.

Both of them chuckled.

Arthur tossed him a carefully wrapped present, a cubical box in sparkly golden paper. “Open this first.”

Merlin took it from him, wondering what was so special that it warranted it being opened first. The question was answered when he flipped the box and saw it signed in Arthur’s scrawl.

Merlin raised an eyebrow in his direction, but said nothing. He carefully opened the paper, not wanting to waste it. It was too pretty.

Under the paper was a cardboard box with a lid. Merlin glanced up at Arthur, and was surprised to find him positively shaking in anticipation.

“Open it!” He urged.

Without wasting another minute, Merlin pulled off the lid….

And was greeted by a mass of knitted wool.

Settling the box on the floor, he pulled it out, and the most beautiful sweater that he had ever seen unfurled.

It was a dark blue, almost black, and an intricate design of silver snowflakes spread across the front and sleeves.

For a minute, Merlin was speechless, but when he caught his tongue again, he lunged forward and gave Arthur a tight hug. “Thank you. Now open mine.”

He passed him a box, slightly bigger than the one he had gotten, which was wrapped in forest green paper.

Arthur eagerly opened it, and pulled out a coat.

Dark red, with yellow-golden collars and cuffs.

“You have no idea how hard I searched for this. You would look great in it.”

Arthur gave him a lopsided grin, and mimicked him by embracing him in a bear hug.

“Merry Christmas,” He greeted, his voice muffled.

“Merry Christmas,” Merlin repeated, hugging him back.


End file.
